the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Toss (2004 film)/Credits
Full credits for Toss (2004 film). Logos Opening TOUCHSTONE PICTURES presents a PINCH HITWELL production a LUKAIN ANIMATION film Toss Closing Crawl Art Cast Cameo Apperances Stunts Art Director Steven Corddry Supervised Art Directors Benjamin Walkiniker Christopher deYoung Camera Operator Ceit Schottman Producer Sanaz Sattari Character Designers Script Coordinators Leona Beckert Dawn Conners Continuity Coordinator Maria D. Gonzalez Storyboards by Trey Buongiorno Ben Juwono Max Lawson Stephanie Stine Animatic Editors Charles T. Jones Tony Molina Joseph Molinari Vartan Nazarian Color Stylists Sylvia Filcak-Blackwolf Janice Kubo 2D Animator Slaven Reese Key Animator / Layout Artist Qin Weng Timing Directors Jill Jacobs Jungja Wolf Allan Jacobsen Location Designers Joseph Holt Rafael 'Rafa' Hurtado Khang Le Jim Schlenker Mark Taihei Prop Designers Amy Chen Yuhki Demers Bryan Sims Background Painters Eric Guan Garrett Lee Lead Technical Director Brian Cole Technical Directors Joanna Barondess Jezreel Mann Carlos II Note Taker Jennifer Karraz Digital Coordinators Kameron J. Moore Morgan Samuel Production Secretary Matthew C. Campbell Production Controller Fawn Testa Production Coordinators Mallory Hara Todd Hoppmeyer Samantha Rivkin Casting Assistant Jennifer Jo Klocki Executive in Charge of Touchstone Pictures David Wright Jeffrey Chernov Post Production Sound Services by Skywalker Sound Sound Designer Tom Myers Supervising Sound Editor Brian Chumney Re-Recording Mixers Gary A. Rizzo, CAS Tom Myers Sound Effects Editors Jeremy Bowker Lora Hirschberg Foley Artists Sean England Ronni Brown Foley Mixer Scott Curtis Score Mixed at LuKain Music Studios Main Score and Music Composed by Henry Jackman Mixed and Recorded by Alan Meyerson Additional Music Perry La Marca Music Transcription Jason Poss Music Contractor Mark Robertson Creative Consultant Shiyoon Kim Executive in Charge of Production Stephen Heneveld Executive in Charge of LuKain Animation Joaquin Phoenix Executive Creative Consultant Scott Porsman Songs "HOLDING OUT FOR A HERO" Written by Dean Pitchford and Jim Steinman Performed by Bonnie Tyler Courtesy of Columbia Records By arrangement with Sony Music Entertainment "ALL BY MYSELF" Written and Performed by Eric Carmen Courtesy of Arista Records By arrangement with Sony Music Entertainment "MARGARITAVILLE" Written and Performed by Jimmy Buffett Courtesy of Geffen Records Under license of Universal Music Enterprises "GET READY (2013 ORCHESTRAL MIX)" Written by Jean-Paul Henriette De Coster, Raymond L. Ray Slijngaard and Filip Marnix Luc De Wilde Performed by 2 Unlimited Courtesy of Ivy Road Productions Under license from Byte Records "ANGEL" Written and Performed by Sarah McLachlan Courtesy of Arista Records By arrangement with Sony Music Entertainment "LOVIN' YOU" Written by Minnie Riperton and Richard Rudolph Performed by Minnie Riperton Courtesy of Capitol Records Under license from Universal Music Enterprises "LX TO CENTRE (from 'TOSS')" Written by Keith Strachan and Matthew Strachan Performed by Rick Hall Courtesy of Hollywood Records "SPACE ODDITY" Written and Performed by David Bowie Courtesy of RZO Music "TURN DOWN FOR WHAT" Written by William Grigahcine, Steve Guess and Jonathan H. Smith Performed by DJ Snake & Lil Jon Courtesy of Columbia Records By arrangement with Sony Music Entertainment Soundtrack available on and Special Thanks Mikael Hed Matt Selman Megan Amram Jen Statsky Joel H. Cohen Eric Tovell Sherilyn Tamagawa Megas XLR courtesy of Cartoon Network Here at the credit, we re experiences. Copyright © 2004 Touchstone Pictures. all rights reserved This motion picture as created by Olmas Productions, Inc. in purposes from picture law in United Kingdom. Distributed by Buena Vista Pictures Distribution Category:Credits